On Past and Future
by Carla
Summary: Someone from Marguerite's past forces her and Roxton to come to a decision about their unspoken feelings for each other -- Now completed!
1. Default Chapter

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter I  
  
Marguerite kept her eyes open for any gem which would happen to cross her way. Roxton had dragged her out of the treehouse to search for some plants that Challenger needed. Why couldn't the old professor get them himself? She had been sleeping! Malone had joined as well; she smiled to herself while recalling how disappointed Roxton had looked when Ned had volunteered... He was so obvious, although she was too, probably. No... better not to go there. Now Malone was following Roxton, eagerly pretending to understand whatever John was saying about hunting, his favorite issue at that. What are men so weird? Anyway, she could understand why Malone was so willing to walk through the jungle in order to validate himself in front of Roxton, and specially in front of a jungle-girl they knew...  
"Are you coming?" She heard an annoyed voice coming from ahead. She was slightly behind both men, distracted in her thoughts.  
"Of course I am Roxton," she said, not really paying attention.   
"Doesn't look like it..." Man! Why is he such a jerk? He was constantly in her case, couldn't he criticize Malone for a while? She saw plenty of material there actually.  
"Just shut up Roxton."  
"Okay, I think we're getting a bit carried away here." As always, Malone was trying to play peacemaker, probably so he wouldn't get tangled in their mess.  
"I'm not the one starting it anyway." She muttered.  
"What was that?" Roxton asked.  
"Nothing you should concern yourself with."  
"God! You must be the most infuriating, annoying, exasperating..." suddenly, Roxton stopped talking.  
"What is it Roxton?" Malone asked.   
"Yeah, you already out of names for me? Because I'm more than ready to take my shoot at you..."  
"Sssshhhh!"  
"Don't 'sshh' me, what the hell is wron...!"  
"Marguerite!" Roxton looked at her in a way that told her the argument was over. Something more important had caught his attention, and she knew that when he got that look in his eyes... well, nothing good ever came out of it.  
"John...?" Malone was preparing his gun, so was she.  
"Steps." Was all Roxton said.  
"Raptors?" Marguerite asked.  
"No... not fast enough."  
"T-Rex then?"  
"No Malone, that seems... more in the lines of human."  
"Great!" Marguerite said "So we just narrowed the list to apemen or slave traders."  
"Let's get the hell out of here." Roxton urged them. Malone didn't miss the way Roxton took Marguerite's hand when the other man turned and started walking back to the treehouse. Also, that Marguerite didn't seem to be bothered by it. One might allege that it was to make sure that the greedy heiress wouldn't stay back if she found a nice looking rock or something, but Malone knew that things were never that easy where Roxton and Marguerite were concerned.  
They had just started to get away when they heard a shot. They immediately took shelter behind some trees. Roxton shot back to the bushes were the first shot had come from. At once they were all in the middle of a gunshot. Marguerite would've liked to know what the hell was behind those bushes. And since they were already at it, who else had guns at the plateau? Tribune? She hoped not. She didn't trust the lizard, and she didn't like the way Roxton acted whenever Tribune was around. That man was too much of a gentleman for his own good.  
"Any ideas besides the shooting?" Malone asked.   
"Ask the brain over here!" Marguerite resorted, motioning for Roxton, while standing up to fire her gun again.  
"We have to stop this!" Roxton said.  
"No! You think?" Marguerite was getting tired of all this.  
"If you can't say anything helpful, then I suggest..."  
"Hey, guys! Focus!" Malone warned.  
"Fine... I think we should stop firing."  
"Great! Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Marguerite, I'm warning you..."  
"Roxton!" Malone almost screamed.  
"Fine... I say we just stop firing and stay covered."  
"Then whatever is over there will just think we have run out of bullets." Malone reasoned.  
"Which won't be far from the truth in a few minutes." Marguerite pointed out.  
"We stop" Roxton started again", and when they stop too, I stand up and call for a truce."   
"Are you kidding me?" Marguerite honestly thought he was out of his mind with a plan like that. He was annoying, he had his moments, but sure as hell she didn't want him dead! "You'll get shot John! There's no way in hell I'm going to stand back and let you get yourself killed!"  
"Damn it Marguerite! Can't you just trust me on this one?"  
"Not if the price for a mistake is your head, I can't."  
God! Malone thought to himself. They'll either tear each other apart or make love vows! He was about to comment on the uneasy situation again, but suddenly he realized the shooting was over. He looked quizzically at Roxton and Marguerite. They seemed equally surprised.  
"I guess they ran out of bullets first." Marguerite offered. There was an awkward silence for a while. After five minutes, they were quite edgy. They didn't know if the shooter had left and Roxton's face showed that he suspected it wasn't so. They had to do something, anything... Suddenly they heard movement coming from the bushes. They all aimed their guns at once. An object came flying from the bushes. It was a rifle.  
"I think that's our cue for a truce." Malone said.  
"Not so fast." Roxton warned "Who's there?!" he shouted. There was silence for a couple of seconds. After that, they saw a hat much like Roxton's emerge from the trees.  
"I won't hurt you! I'm out of bullets!" it was a male's voice, an Englishman for the sound of the accent.  
"That figures." Marguerite said, although she seemed more distracted than Roxton would've liked her to be, as if the voice had surprised her.  
"Cover my back." He said, giving her a reassuring smile and patting Malone on the shoulder. Roxton stepped from the tree, pointing his gun to the bushes, standing between them and the tree "Why did you fire at us?!" he asked.  
"I thought you were one of those cannibals!" the voice answered.   
"I'm Lord John Roxton. Come out of the bushes, nice and easy. There are more guns here than you probably would like pointing at you, so don't try anything stupid."  
A man stood up slowly. Marguerite gasped when she saw him. He had baby-blue eyes. His blond hair was longer than most men used it, reaching his shoulders in dirty waves, and she could see he had not shaved in a while. Still he was a gorgeous man, about Roxton's height with a well-constructed body. She could see the state of his clothes, which indicated how hard his time in the plateau had been. She couldn't believe her eyes until she got a glance at the little scar close to his right eye. It was barely noticeable, specially by the way his hair kept getting in the way.  
"I'm Keith Lawrence, I didn't mean to fire at you. As I said, I thought you were the cannibals."  
"Malone, stop aiming at him." Marguerite ordered as the put her gun down.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Malone asked.  
"Do it!" she almost yelled at him. That got John and Keith's attention. She started to stand up.  
"Marguerite!" Malone urged, trying to get her down. She shoved him off and stood up, looking directly at the newcomer.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Roxton was shocked that she seemed to know the stranger. What bothered him the most was that he couldn't figure if she was happy to see the stranger or not.  
"Marguerite! What's going on?" he asked, but was pushed aside by Keith, who absently started his way towards Marguerite. That was enough for him. "Hey!" he aimed at Keith with his rifle, he wasn't about to allow him to get any closer to her, the man could be dangerous, most of Marguerite's friends were anyway. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. "Stop where you are Lawrence." With that, Keith broke out of some spell and turned to look at Roxton, surprised.  
"Roxton! No!" Marguerite screamed and rushed towards Keith, pushing him away from Roxton "He means no harm." She turned to Keith smiling "Not right now anyway."  
"You are alive..." Keith murmured. By now Malone had stood up as well, and was quite confused. Roxton was ready to kick Keith's ass.  
"And you are here." Marguerite looked positively happy to see this Keith guy. She raised her hand and caressed his scar. Roxton was feeling sick. "It's good to see you again Keith." She finally said.  
"What? After two years that's the best you can do?" Faster than they had thought, Keith was kissing Marguerite on the lips passionately. And to Roxton's dismay, she was kissing him back! The other man was hugging Marguerite so tightly that he might as well break her! Roxton was about to interrupt when Marguerite broke it off, not moving from Keith's arms, though. Then she glanced at Roxton's face and withdrew from the other man's embrace. Keith took notice of it, turned back to look at Roxton and grinned from ear to ear, as if there was something amusing in the situation.   
"So... welcome to the Lost World Keith." Was all Marguerite could come up with.   



	2. Chapter II

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
Chapter II  
  
"So, we tried our best, but we still crashed against the trees. The pilot died in the impact. I guess you could say I'm lucky to even be alive. Ouch! Really gorgeous, you ought to be careful with that!"   
"Suck it up whinny." Marguerite smiled at him. They had returned with Keith to the treehouse, although Roxton had seemed less than pleased with the idea. An hour ago, Keith had met Challenger and Veronica, he had also been properly introduced to Ned. Now he was telling them the story of how he had got in the plateau, which Marguerite was sure was a total lie. Still, she had to give him points for improvising. He was on the couch and, to everyone's surprise, she had taken it to herself to take care of his wounds.  
"Yes madam!" he smiled, caressing her cheek. Roxton took notice on that.  
"Where do you know each other from?" Roxton could have asked more gallantly, but right now his head wasn't in the right place. Marguerite was taken aback, she had expected the question at some point, but not from him and certainly not like that. She didn't want to give away too much so soon. Keith didn't know how little they knew from her past, so she motioned for him to stay quiet.  
"I'm sorry John, I didn't realized I had to tell you everything." God! Why had she done that? She hadn't meant to start a fight or hurt him, that simply flowed naturally between them. Still...  
"And I didn't realize it was such a horrible question!"  
"Are they like this all the time?" Keith asked suddenly.  
"You have no idea." Veronica answered, smiling. It hadn't escaped to Ned that Veronica seemed unable to take her eyes off the stranger. When Keith offered Veronica quite a provocative smile, he understood why Roxton disliked the guy so much. Then Keith turned back to Marguerite caressing her hair. To Malone's surprise, she said nothing. Marguerite never allowed anyone such a gesture without a good reason, not even Roxton. Still, Keith seemed to get away with that, calling her names like "gorgeous" or "dear" and making eyes to Veronica! Who the hell was this Keith Lawrence?  
"There Maggie, I'm sure John didn't mean it like that. It's a natural question, let me answer it." He smiled at her, but she was dead serious. Keith gave her a look that seemed to indicate not to be worried. They seemed to know what was in each other's mind with a mere glance "We have known each other since childhood, actually. My father was a doctor, he once went to make a check up in a boarding school Marguerite happened to be staying at. I was with him and so we met. Is that enough for you?" Roxton was ready to jump over the guy, but he couldn't find a good reason. He didn't answer, just went to the balcony.  
"That man..." Marguerite started to rise but Keith stopped her.  
"Is just looking out for you. Don't take offense on that Marguerite, I haven't."  
"Yeah, well you were never that smart Lawrence."  
"Touché! Is that what you want to do? Fight him? Now? When we could be catching up about old times?" Marguerite had to smile as Keith brought her closer to him. The other explorers were unsettled by the way she seemed to change around him. They took this as their cue to leave them alone.  
"Maybe..."  
"Maybe?"  
"Later." She smiled in triumph at him. "You realize there won't be any catching up before you take a bath Keith."  
"Maybe we could accommodate both the catching up and the bath, don't you think?" he smiled seductively at her. Man, she had missed him. There was something about him, he was so easy to be with, he was one of the few people she considered a friend. They had gone through so much together, hell and back... literally. There was something about a person you really, really knew. Specially in the plateau where everything seemed to be in constant change.   
"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" she asked.   
"I guess not. Can't say that about you, though."  
"Meaning?"   
"Hunter boy in the balcony." He smiled sarcastically.  
"Don't go there Keith." She warned.  
"Is he that special?" he kept poking. She could like him a lot, but he was really getting on her nerves now.  
"We haven't seen each other in so long Keith, and you want to talk about Roxton?" she teased, trying to divert his attention.  
"As special as Greg?" That was too much! Marguerite shot him a look that could've killed him. Keith looked at her seriously, a trace of concern in his eyes. Still, he was walking in shifting sands.  
"Make yourself at home Keith." She stood up, feeling as if someone had torn her heart apart.   
Roxton hadn't heard the conversation from the balcony, but he did see Marguerite stand up from the couch and storm towards her room. He almost smiled at that... almost. Because, after a second he saw Lawrence run after her, entering her room. He looked eagerly at her door, hoping, praying, she would kick him out. Still, nothing happened.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you darling." Keith started.  
"Like hell you didn't!" Marguerite just felt like shooting him.  
"It was just a question Marguerite!"  
"One you had no right to ask!"  
"Is that so?" he looked at her with a cocky smile, she couldn't help but laugh back.   
"Point. Still... it's not that easy Keith."  
"It almost never is regarding you."  
"What I meant," how the hell did he manage to make her smile that easily? "is that the people in this house know very little about who I... who we really are."  
"I assumed so. Don't worry Maggie, I won't go telling any secrets, not the important ones anyway."  
"Keith..." she warned.  
"Come on darling." He said in a pleading voice, sitting down on her bed. After considering it for a while, Marguerite joined him, sitting in his lap, facing him. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?" he asked, encircling her waist.  
"I could hear it again." She smiled. At once they were kissing again. Marguerite had missed that... not only with him, but just the act. Because although she had kissed other men in the plateau... mainly Roxton... she had missed the next step. Keith wasted no time, laying her on the bed, kissing her all over , undressing her while she undressed him. This was okay, this felt right, she kept thinking. She knew Keith and her had not gotten around the important issues yet, but first things first.   
  
"I don't understand you." He stated calmly, making not effort to hide how much the words hurt him. His green eyes tore her soul, but she knew this was the only way, he had not left her any other. She wished it could be different, but that was impossible. Impossible with him, impossible with anyone.  
"You never did." She almost broke when the words escaped her mouth. Because she knew they were untrue... so did he.  
"Liar."  
"Leave Greg." She pleaded.  
"I can't! I won't until you explain to me why we can't be happy together!"  
"We just can't!"  
"Why, damn it?! For the jewel thing? I'm a part of that too, you know?"  
"It's beyond that Greg." Why couldn't he just leave? Couldn't he see how much this was hurting her?  
"Yes it is. And you know why Marguerite? Because you love me, as much as I love you. You're just too scared."  
"You were the one that brought love into this relationship Greg, I never said I loved you!" He was setting her off, maybe because he was so close to the truth.  
"Then why won't you marry me?"  
"Because I don't love you!" she screamed. She wanted him to leave, so she could shoot something, break stuff... she needed him to leave.  
"Liar. You've been married before Marguerite, remember? Not in love but married. The reason you left me the moment I told you that I loved you and I wanted to marry you is because you can't bear the thought of loving me the way you do. You're scared, and you're sacrificing our happiness because of that. You can say it's because you want to protect me from who you really are, from those mysteries you and Keith keep, but I know better."  
"So you think."  
"So I know."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Keith asked as she lay against his naked chest. She couldn't remember how long they had stayed that way, but it was nice.  
"Nothing worthwhile."  
"I don't believe that for a second."   
"Believe what you may Keith."  
"That's my girl." She felt his soft kiss in her hair "So... you want to know?"  
"Sure."  
"The Germans found me at India, can you believe that? A couple of months ago. I heard that your expedition had never come back. You're as good as dead in London, so they're probably not really looking for you anyway. They started coming after me, so I figured any place wild enough to kill you was a nice hiding spot."  
"I have run into a German fellow in here truth be told." She was playing with her hand around his chest.  
"Well that's my luck!" he said playfully before going back to seriousness "I cried."  
"What?"  
"When Emma told me you were dead, I cried."  
"Good."  
"Would you have cried for me?"  
"I don't know, I'd like to think I would."  
"I think you would."  
"You have way too much faith in me Keith." She rose a bit, so they could face each other and kiss tenderly. When they broke off, Keith made her lay on his chest again, gathering her closer with his strong arms.  
"Greg was quite shocked as well." He added.  
"Why do you keep talking about Greg?"  
"Because I think you need to talk, darling."  
"So what? He's with his wife and kid anyway."  
"Wife, the kid died a few weeks after the birth, and you know he doesn't love her."  
"Whatever. I don't want to think about Greg right now, fine?"  
"Fine."  
"Where's your plane?"  
"The... what do you call them? Apemen? They tore it apart."  
"Damn. Keith, who was the pilot?" he didn't respond right away, that gave her a rather good idea of what the answer was.  
"I told him not to come, but he never listened." He said after five minutes. She just looked at him, and listened "I never told him why I was running away, he figured it had to do with the jewels. When I left India, I went to London. I met with Emma, Greg..."  
"Bradley?" she volunteered, trying to make it easier on him. He just nodded.  
"They figured we had left together, that I had gone to the Lost World after you. Maybe I should have... So, I decided to come in hiding, and Brad insisted on coming. No one knew why we both fled like we did, but Brad insisted on coming. As I told your friends, Maggie, we crashed and he didn't make it."  
"I'm sorry Keith." She really was. Brad was a wonderful friend to Keith and she had had some of her best laughs with him.  
"Yeah, so am I. But that's life to you kiddo."  
"So you're stuck here with us, right?"  
"Right."  
"I'm happy you're here."  
"Are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what's the story between you and the lord out there?"  
"There's no story." She turned and sat down, searching for her clothes.  
"Really? You haven't answered my question yet."  
"What question?" she asked, buttoning up her blouse.  
"Is he as special to you as Greg was?"   
"Keith, that's nothing of your business."  
"Trust me." She froze. He was the one person who could say those two words to her in a way that meant something... maybe not the only one, there was Roxton now. She wasn't ready to talk about her feelings for John, mainly because she wasn't sure of what to say. Lord John Roxton... what was he doing to her?  
"Just... don't ask me Keith, please?" she whispered.  
"That bad? Alright." She felt his hands on her waist again, laying her back on the bed and covering her with his own body. They were kissing when she suddenly felt a strong noise and then Keith fell from the bed.  
"Roxton!!" She hadn't heard him enter the room. Roxton had broken a vase in Keith's head, and he was now trying to stand up. The other members of the expedition where in her room now as well.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Challenger asked.  
"What the hell is wrong with you John?!" she was oblivious to anyone else in her room. Veronica wasn't trying to help Keith to his feet, Keith wasn't rubbing his head, Malone had not positioned himself between Roxton and Keith, and Challenger wasn't looking at them. No, it was just Roxton and Marguerite in that room.  
"He was attacking you!" Roxton almost yelled.  
"No he wasn't! Didn't it ever cross your mind that I wanted him here?!"  
"Did you?"  
"What if I did?" Marguerite was mad now. He was acting as if he was her... better not go there. She could see the pain on his face, the hurt in his eyes, she wanted to ease his burden, but she simply didn't know how to do that. Instead, she got mad.   
"Then I don't know who you are anymore." That simple statement made her heart twist. Roxton didn't notice the other people in the room either, obviously. She felt a strange feeling of déja vu.   
"You never knew me in the first place John. And it's not as if you haven't slept with any women you found in this blasted plateau!" Challenger, Veronica and Ned felt like they should leave them alone, but they were afraid of what Roxton would do to Keith if they did.  
"So who the hell is this guy anyway?" they knew Marguerite had hit home with her last comment by the sound of Roxton's voice "Why do you allow him so close to you? Don't you think I know he's lying to us? Who the hell is this guy to you Marguerite?!"  
"That's an easy one Lord Roxton" Keith wanted to hit him square in the face, but he knew where blows really hurt, and he knew just how to break the defiant man who had attacked him "I'm her husband."  



	3. Chapter III

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter II  
  
Chapter III  
  
Life was just sucked out of him. She could see that, they all could. Proud Lord John Roxton was just standing there as if someone had beaten him, cut his veins, destroyed his soul. He was looking right at her, a demanding look, a pleading stare. Marguerite wanted to kill Keith for that. Why did he tell John? Obviously Keith had wanted revenge for his wounded ego, but he had gone way, *way* too far.  
"Marguerite...?" Roxton looked straight into her eyes. He wasn't even able to ask... so, she wasn't able to answer. That was all the response he needed.  
"John..." she whispered as he just turned his back to the crowd and left her room. No one knew what to say, so they just quietly exited her room. After a few moments, Marguerite heard the elevator go down, John couldn't resist staying in the same house with Marguerite and Keith. She was about to follow him, it wasn't safe to be alone in the jungle, and it was dark by now. He had given that same speech to her one too many times. Still, she was afraid... afraid of what would happen if she followed him, what would he say... Luckily, she saw as Malone took a rifle and went right after Roxton. It was probably the best for him at the moment, to stay away from her...  
"Why?" she asked. She knew Keith was still there, so she didn't even turn to face him.  
"I wanted to hit him hard, so I said the one thing I knew would hurt him, maybe even more than our sleeping together."  
"You had no right Keith."  
"I know... I'm sorry, I certainly never meant to cause you any pain, but I wanted to get him back for the vase he had cracked on my head."  
"You let emotions get the better of you, Keith. We both know that's one hell of a way to get yourself killed."  
"Well Maggie... isn't that what you're doing right now?" she kept avoiding his face, she didn't want him to notice the tears that had formed in her eyes.  
  
"You can't go to that Lost World!! You'll get yourself killed out there!"  
"What is that to you?"  
"Don't ask things you already know the answer for Marguerite."  
"How many more times do I have to ask you to leave Greg? Go home to your pregnant wife... What? You thought I wouldn't hear? I guess congratulations are in order!"  
"You know damn well she is not the woman I wanted to marry!"  
"Yet you did anyway." Marguerite tried to get pass him, back to her room, but he caught her by the arm. She was still in her robe and she had some packing to deal with before the day when she had to embark with the Challenger Expedition.  
"Marguerite..."  
"Greg, you're missing too many facts here, so don't try to tell me if I should leave London or not."  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
"Because I'm not your problem anymore!"  
"But I still l..."  
"Don't! Please, just leave Greg."  
"I can't!"  
"You heard the lady." Both turned around to see Keith Lawrence came down the stairs, also in a robe. Greg just wanted to punch him.  
"Keith, you're here. That figures."  
"Hello there Gregory. I think Marguerite wanted you out."  
"Stay out of it." Greg warned.  
"Make me." Keith was ready for a fight if necessary.  
"Shut up you two!" Marguerite interrupted "Greg, leave. Keith, get dressed and follow him."  
"Answer this Marguerite," Greg asked with fire in his eyes. "Why do you always come back to him? You don't love him and he doesn't love you, so why do you keep coming back to his bed? Because he's known territory? Because you're both so afraid of the real thing?"  
"Because I want to Greg. Look, I appreciate your coming here and being worried about me, but I'm telling you: I'm going to this Lost World and that's final. So, can't you just leave me alone?" Marguerite was already getting tired of the whole conversation, it all was hard enough.  
Greg knew those words were the end of any appealing. Still, he had to make the last attempt to change her mind. He looked directly at Keith, he was serious. He considered Keith his friend, he always did and he always knew about his relationship with Marguerite. He also knew that Marguerite slept with him even when she was dating... more like playing with other men. He knew they had some secret besides the jewel contraband they all shared. He also knew she had stopped sleeping with Keith Lawrence while she was in a relationship with him.  
"Can't you talk some sense into her?" Greg asked the other man.  
"Already tried Greg." Greg just sighed, he knew Keith wasn't lying and he also knew that he was not going to change her mind either.  
"Please Marguerite, take care of yourself. Then again, you're awfully good at that." And then, he was gone.  
  
"He's not coming home for the night you know." Keith said softly, trying not to scare the woman in the balcony. Still, she gasped at the sound of his voice.  
"I know." Marguerite answered.  
"Yet you're still here."  
"I wanted to be alone."  
"In other words you don't want to see my face anytime soon."  
"Can you honestly blame me?" she turned to him, rage flaming in her eyes.  
"I didn't lie."  
"That's a hell of an excuse Keith! You know our marriage was... is a fraud, a scheme so we wouldn't get killed! The way you said it, when we were... you wanted him to think there was something going on between us!"  
"Fine. So I wanted him to think we were a happy couple celebrating our reunion. I wanted him to think that you loved me. Why is that so bad? I think it's because you want him to think he's winning your heart. And truth be told my darling, I think he is."  
"Don't be stupid Lawrence!"  
"Don't lie now Marguerite. You're here, scared to hell that he won't want you now that he knows that you are married, specially since your husband is in town. You're afraid to lose him."  
"You are right Keith, I don't want to see your face anytime soon." She started to leave towards her room but his strong arms stopped her. He wasn't going to let her go, so she decided to face him "What if I care about him? You said it yourself, the nazis think I'm dead!" she whispered this part, so no one but Keith would hear her "Happily ever after with Roxton or any other man? I know it won't happen, alright? I have too much baggage for it to ever happen, but I'm having fun with him. Is that so bad?"  
"It's not real. 'Fun' you have with me. 'Feelings' you had for Greg. What about Roxton? Who is he in your life Marguerite?"  
"Look Keith, this is the way this goes, so you'd better get this into that stubborn head of yours: We're trapped in here, we don't know a way out, I've been in this plateau for two years now! Roxton is my friend, and I do care for him, more that I care for the others, so I don't want you to cause him anymore pain. Who I was before coming here, who I still am, I can't be in front of them, so I recommend an change of attitude for you as well. Remember that Roxton may very well save your butt a dozen times while we are in here, so don't get on his bad side."  
"And don't mess with his woman?"  
"Think whatever you want Keith, I'm going to bed." And with that she was gone, and he could just smile. Why was she so complicated? She wanted this guy, Keith knew it. She knew it. But, she was scared, like before, like always. He understood how their previous lives affected their future, he knew trust wasn't an easy thing for her. He knew her, he just wanted her to face some facts. Then again, maybe she wasn't ready to, and he had made it harder for her anyway. Because he knew deep down himself that she would use him as a shield, as she did whenever she noticed that she was starting to feel again...  
  
"You wanted him to catch us." Keith stated simply after Greg was out of the house.  
"What?" she asked feigning innocence.  
"Come on Marguerite! You knew he would come! I assumed you were hoping I would come down the stairs, so I did."  
"Alright Sherlock, why would I want Greg to see you?"   
"So it would be easier for him to forget you, and easier for you to tell him good-bye."  
"Get dressed Keith." She said, walking towards the stairs.  
"You love him don't you?" he didn't know if she would answer. He hoped that, even if she didn't answer him, she would answer to herself.  
"Love is overvalued Keith, and loving me... that's just a nightmare." Keith just sighed and started making his way towards the room they had just shared. Suddenly, she cut him short.  
"Keith?"  
"Yes?"  
"You forgot to bring the divorce papers with you." She turned to face him.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so eager to get rid of me, your loving husband."  
"Cute. Still, I wanted to be over with this issue as soon as possible."  
"I know darling, so did I. I can bring them in later, sorry I forgot."  
"Never mind Keith, I probably won't be here later, so maybe we should just settle this when I come back from the Lost World and you come back from India."  
"Fine." Keith started his way up again, but felt obliged to break the tense mood that had grown between them. "Does that mean we can't sleep around until we get the divorced?" he saw her smile, that was good.  
"Just get dressed Lawrence..."   
  
Roxton was just walking through the jungle, half hoping a raptor would appear so he would get to shoot something. Damn it! He knew she had been married! *Had been* being the most important part of the sentence. Then again, she had never said that she was single. He had been the one who had assumed she was, who had assumed that they could have a future together. She had never given any indication of another man being in the picture either. Maybe because of the distance she had assumed that her marriage was over. It was like Challenger, he had done his share of sleeping around in the plateau, and Roxton knew Challenger's wife was waiting for him at home. Still, he couldn't erase her eyes from his mind.  
He could hear over an over Keith's voice destroying his plans and hopes. Clearly, her marriage was doing quite well. Although he had told Marguerite that he had thought Keith was attacking her, he had known well enough what was going on in her room, he had just allowed wishful thinking to win him over.  
It wasn't fair... he had lost so much in his life. First William, then his father, then there was forever the sad expression in his mother's eyes... those eyes that had made him stay each time for longer periods of time away from home, hunting. And now, he was losing Marguerite. She was alive, but he had lost her to her husband's arms.  
Would she rather have Keith than him? He knew something had started to grow between Marguerite and him, he had not dreamt of it. Her eyes when she looked at him, although she tried to disguise it as much as he did. The way they laughed together, the way her kisses felt again his lips... it was all real. Something had been going on between them, and he intended to get this back. Even if he had been a coward before, implying the things he felt and never been able to make it explicit, this time he would.  
That is, if she had not already chosen Keith.  
Lawrence was her husband. She obviously trusted him and there were bound to be some feelings between them if she had actually married him. He had to know the truth. He needed her to tell him the truth. He wanted to hear from her mouth if she wanted Keith, or if she wanted him. And then, it was anyone's game what would happen. She could destroy him with just one word.   
"Roxton! Wait up!" he was startled when he realized that Ned Malone had come after him. Still, he thought, he should have known.  
"Ned, what are you doing here?"  
"Are you kidding? I couldn't allow you to wander the jungle on your own at night!" There was an uncomfortable silence between both men before Ned spoke again "Look John, about what happened with Marguerite..."  
"Malone! I just... I can't talk about that, okay?"  
"Okay. Can you come home with me?"  
"Like someone's waiting there for me."  
"We all are."  
"Except the happy couple right?" he asked, sarcastically.  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."  
"I don't. I just can't help thinking about it..." Roxton looked as if he was a hundred miles away. Ned said nothing, he couldn't put himself in the other man's place. Learning like that that the woman he had obviously fallen in love with was married... and now having her husband living in the same house... it took a man to take all that and still be standing. And Lord John Roxton was a man. And if there was justice in the world, Marguerite Krux would see that, and admit that she loved him back. Though Marguerite was a difficult woman, Roxton had chosen her, and as far as Ned was concerned, there was a real chemistry between them. Maybe even a potential for happiness...   
"I guess. Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best. Trust me." Roxton looked thankfully at the younger man and smiled sincerely.  
"I know. And I do. Let's go home."  



	4. Chapter IV

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter IV  
  
Marguerite heard the elevator come up around five in the morning. She knew that Roxton had come back home; still things were not easier that way. She closed her eyes. She was laying on her bed so she decided to sleep for a couple of hours. Her approaching Roxton was meant to be a disaster, so she might as well put it off the longer she could.   
The first thing Roxton noticed when he entered the treehouse was Keith sleeping in the living room. Good, he thought. At least he knew his leaving had meant something to her. That, or she was already tired of the other man... God! Why his mind kept going on like that? Why was it so hard to simply assume that she loved him? Second-guesses, half-trues, all that was destroying him slowly. He had to do something.   
Roxton was sure she had heard him come back, yet she didn't meet him. Obviously, she was waiting, she didn't want to confront him yet. He thanked her for that, for he had no idea of what he would say or do the moment he saw her again.  
Malone said his good-night and headed to his room. Roxton didn't know what to do. He knew there would be no sleeping for him that night, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the man lying on the couch in front of him.  
"I'm awake, you know?" Keith's voice startled him. Roxton had assumed that the other man was sleeping. Lawrence now sat up in the couch, looking at him straight in the eyes. The man was so unnerving, like he was sure about always having the upper hand. In a way, Keith reminded Roxton of Marguerite herself.  
"Good for you." Roxton wanted to forget that the man had ever crashed into the Lost World and his life. He wanted to go to his room, but his legs were not moving.  
"Whatever you want to say Roxton, you might as well do it now that we are alone."  
"Excuse me?" Roxton could feel all his fury flowing to his brain again "You expect me to cry or something? She's your wife! Big deal! What do I care?"  
"Right, you don't care. That's why you left like you did." Roxton was looking for another vase, this guy had obviously missed the lesson there.  
"Stay out of this Lawrence."   
"I can't. I'm in the middle already."  
"In the middle of what?"  
"Of unspoken truths. Loving her is hard as hell. I mean, loving her like a man who wants a future with her. I know it, I once did." Roxton felt his heart sink to his feet. All this time, he had hoped that there was no real love between them.  
"Luckily for you she's your wife."  
"Are you kidding? She wouldn't have married me if she loved me! I told you I wanted a real relationship with her once, but she turned me down, because she cares for me." Keith could see Roxton's dumbfounded expression. Man! He was not getting it at all. Keith couldn't help himself but to grin.  
"Something funny?"  
"You actually. You really don't understand her thinking, do you? Can't blame you. I told you the truth, about when we met. I was fourteen, she was thirteen. Since then, I was meant to fall hard on the knees for her at least once, don't you think? I did. She didn't want something like that. I've seen her in love Roxton, not with me!" he added, noticing the change in Roxton's face "And she had no idea how to deal with it. I see you both, and she's scared, as much as you are."  
"Who said I was scared?"  
"You did, by your actions. You want a promise I will stay out of her bed? I won't give you that. I will sleep with her whenever we both feel like it, and we owe you no explanations. Want to know why? Because you have no real claim to her. So you see Roxton, I do. And I don't mean the marriage at all. If Marguerite told me now she wants to be with you, I wouldn't care, I probably would be happy for her. But there's nothing concrete there." With that, Keith lay back again on the couch to catch up in his sleep. Roxton was shocked by his words, but was not about to show it in front of his rival. So, he went to his room. He had no words for Keith, and he had no idea of what to do with Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite rose the last the next day, even though she had not slept at all. She just lay on her bed, and since she was not particularly interested in seeing anyone, she just stayed there. But now, she was sick of the bed and felt like taking a bath.  
When she came out of her room, everyone greeted her like nothing had happened. Still, Roxton barely looked her way, and Keith stood up to greet her.  
"Finally up! Good to see some things never change." Keith kissed her lightly in the lips. It was an usual gesture between both of them, but she was sure that Roxton would see it the wrong way.  
"Hi Keith." She made her way past him and took her place in the table. As she took some fruit, she noticed Veronica hovering around Keith. She knew him all too well, he was trying to get her into his bed. She would have to talk to him. Veronica might not be her closer friend, but she knew she was not ready for that. For once, she was pretty sure Veronica had not done it before. Then, she also knew Keith Lawrence was just playing around, and realized that this could hurt Veronica. Truth be told, the blonde woman seemed quite taken with Lawrence. Marguerite couldn't blame her, he was quite handsome, but he also was a Don Juan. She would have to tell him to step back, later.  
Now, Marguerite was concentrating in Roxton. They kept avoiding each other all through breakfast, but she knew they couldn't keep up that game forever. Still, she wasn't sure about whatever move may come next.  
"I'm going to take a bath." She announced suddenly. She needed to clear her head.  
"You can't go alone." Veronica took Roxton's place in scolding her.   
"I'll go with you." Keith offered. She was about to refuse when someone beat her to it.  
"No! *I* will go with her." Roxton didn't ask and made it clear there was no way either Marguerite or Keith could refuse. Marguerite was a little unnerved now, what would they talk about? But this showed her that Roxton was ready to clear the air between them.   
  
Marguerite and Roxton had been walking for half an hour now, yet they hadn't said anything. They finally reached the pond and she was about to ask him to turn around when she realized he already had. You're not making this any easier John, she thought to herself. She started undressing slowly and went into the water, more to clean her soul than her body.  
John thought it would be easier once they were alone. He would tell her that he loved her and put himself at her mercy. Yet he couldn't. Because a simple thought kept hanging in his mind, She doesn't trust you. And that was a fact, Marguerite trusted Keith more than him. Also, she had known this man since she was thirteen, and Roxton was quite sure there were some things she didn't trust him with either. What were his chances? Maybe this was for the best. Was he ready to commit his life to her? Would she agree? There was too much at risk. He just couldn't bring himself to speak to her truthfully about his feelings. He was sure that she felt something for him as well, but the question was, Does she love me enough? He wasn't sure anymore. Funny thing about determination, it usually lasts less than a day.  
She was still at her bath, probably staying in the water as long as she could to avoid talking to him. Her clothes were nearby, he took her blouse in his hands, as if the simple thing could tell him what to do.   
"That's harassment in some countries Lord Roxton." He jumped when he noticed Marguerite was standing behind him. He didn't hear her coming out of the water and getting dressed. How much time had passed? Her hair was soaked and all she was missing was her blouse. She just said that to say something, the silence between them was worse than any words could actually be. Roxton just handed Marguerite her blouse.   
"Then I guess you can have your husband kick my ass." He didn't even mean that comment. He could see her fake smile falling with that, but he couldn't repress himself. He was hurting.  
"At least we are talking now."  
"At least." And what now? I apologize? She apologizes? What now Marguerite? Only questions flew through his brain.  
"About what he said..." she started slowly, not really sure of how to put it. "It's true."  
"Yes."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes and No."  
"Gee, that clarifies it all!" he said sarcastically. He felt the rage again, and now it was directed towards her.  
"I love him John, is that what you wanted to hear?"  
"No!" he said truthfully "That's the last thing I wanted to hear! You know that!"  
"I love him John, like a good friend, like someone who has shared some of the most difficult moments of my life. Do I love him like a wife is supposed to love her husband? I don't. Do I sleep with him? I do. Are there any feelings? Not more than with other men before and after him. Tell me when to stop John! Tell me when you've heard enough!" Now she was mad as well. Because she could see the disappointment on his face, and she knew that was all he would ever feel for her, time and again, and she didn't want that for him or for herself.   
"Stop it!" he couldn't do that anymore, and she knew it. And that was the reason they would never make it together. That was the reason they were not together in that very moment. They hurt each other too badly, and they didn't know how to simply say I love you, and be done with it. "Why did you marry him?"  
"What?"  
"I'm asking why did you marry him?" Marguerite couldn't answer that without going into a real explanation of her life. Now that would scare Roxton away, and probably put his life at risk. She couldn't do that to him.  
"I can't answer that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I just can't." He looked at her. She was containing her tears, as he was. He wasn't strong enough to keep fighting with her anymore. He didn't want to see her cry and he didn't want to cry either. If you love them set them free... wasn't that the expression? Maybe this was for the best. Maybe he could gather his life without her. Maybe he was as much of a coward as she was. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words, as much as she couldn't bring herself to be honest with him anyway.  
"Go back to your husband Marguerite." And then he was gone. And she was left standing there, with her heart breaking in a million pieces. She never saw the tears running down his face, and he never saw hers. She put on her blouse and took the gun he left for her before leaving and started her way to the treehouse, a place she could no longer consider a home. How could any place be a home with his haunting eyes?   



	5. Chapter V

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter V  
  
Marguerite couldn't believe that Roxton was still acting like that. It had been two weeks and he still avoided her whenever he could. There wasn't a day when she didn't think about their last real conversation, the way he had looked at her. He had been so sad, and so had she. Still, he was the one who walked away from her. She was Marguerite Krux and that was not going to change for any man, even if that man was Lord John Roxton. "Go back to your husband Marguerite.", that was the last thing he had said. She had tried to get him to talk to her, but it was useless. So, after a couple of days, she had done as she had been told: she had gone back to her husband.   
She had already given away too much of her real feelings for Roxton, and obviously he was not willing to stand by her. He had just asked two questions, he obviously hadn't liked the answer and suddenly it was over, without an explanation or whatsoever. He had hurt her. He was the one she always figured would never do that, yet he did.  
So, with a bruised ego and a broken heart, Keith didn't sound that bad. Although it was just for the fun with him, it was better than dreaming of a love which obviously wasn't hers for the taking.  
  
Roxton watched as she entered the room with Keith. They had spent the night together. Again. So it was really over, he couldn't get himself to believe that, not when he missed her like the air to breath. Funny, he had never thought you could actually miss someone who lived in your same house. He kept telling himself it was for the best, but that was getting harder and harder to believe. Anyway, the bottom line was she didn't trust him.  
He had told her to go back to her husband, but somehow he had never thought she would actually do it. That made it clear who she wanted to be with, at least for him. When he had walked away from her, part of himself had wanted Marguerite to stop him, to tell him all the things she had said that she couldn't tell anyone. But she hadn't. She had allowed him to walk away. And he had. Why? He didn't know. Because he had been scared, mad, disappointed, heartbroken, sad... in love. And he still was. And she was not with him.  
He figured it would be better to see less of her, try to forget the closeness they once shared as friends. He stopped accompanying her to her daily baths as he had always done. Keith was too eager to fill his role. And she allowed it. And so did he. And they were both in pain, he could see it in her eyes. But, who would be strong enough to give the first step back and apologize? He wasn't sure that he was that brave anymore.  
  
"Another plant?" Marguerite sounded profoundly annoyed after Challenger's long exposition of the curative characteristics of a new flower he had discovered. The lecture ended with a request to the younger members of the group to join him in his quest for more of this flowers.  
"This isn't just any plant Marguerite! It could save your life!" Challenger acted deeply offended.  
"Talk to me then." That said, she took her hat and covered her eyes with it. They were in the living room, she was sitting on the couch, resting her back on Keith's chest, who was sitting by her side. She was a little uneasy with Roxton standing directly in front of her and pretending she was air, but she was done with that. If he was mad with she and Keith, he ought to say something. She wanted him to say something. Anything. Veronica was in a chair nearby and Malone was standing by Roxton.  
"I don't know darling" Keith started ", I could use the walk."  
"Then suit yourself, but I'm staying."  
"Come on Marguerite..."  
"She's right Challenger." Everyone was startled by Roxton's voice. Probably because he had been like a ghost the last couple of weeks, mostly because he was actually acknowledging Marguerite's existence "We should be looking for a way out, not going out in excursions to see what else is new around here." Roxton was being truthful, since Marguerite was out of her reach now, he couldn't see a reason why to hang out in the plateau any longer.  
"We should still make the best of our time here, don't you think so?" Challenger asked. But Roxton didn't even answer.   
"I'll join you Professor." Malone offered "I'm always interested in new things."  
"I'll go as well, you'll need someone to watch your backs." Veronica volunteered as well.  
"Fine! Mr. Lawrence, are you coming too?" Challenger asked, if only to piss Roxton for the way he had been acting lately.  
"Please Professor, it's Keith. Sure, I'll go." Keith smiled, playing with Marguerite's hair. That was as much as Roxton could take, so he locked himself in his room. Everyone soon drifted to make the arrangements for the trip, until Keith and Marguerite were alone.  
She was slightly nervous about staying behind alone with Roxton. And after what she had said about the expedition, she could not take it back and volunteer to go without making it obvious she was pretty much hiding from John.  
"Are you really going?" she asked.  
"Yes. Don't worry you'll survive a couple of days without my charming self."  
"More than a couple of days I'd say."  
"Probably." Keith smiled before adding "Roxton won't bite you... unless you ask him to, that is."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"You know what."  
"Shut up."  
"Relax, I really hope you guys work this out, it's getting increasingly harder to live in the same house with you both."  
"Then move out."  
"I keep forgetting how sweet you can be... Still, you do that and I'll use this chance to see if I can do some hunting... you know, lurk some blonde wild creature into my sleeping bag..." with that he stood up and went towards the room he shared with Marguerite. She repeated to herself his words and rushed after him.  
"Keith!" she looked mad, he was changing his clothes for the trip ahead.  
"What is it darling?" he asked innocently.  
"Don't 'darling' me now, we've talked about this!"  
"This what?"  
"Come on Lawrence! Back away from Veronica!"  
"I know this is not jealousy, so what is the problem? You know me, and you know I don't force anyone to sleep with me..."  
"No, you'll just seduce her for the fun of it."  
"That's right." He was now shirtless, their faces an inch away and his blue eyes shining "Not unlike you."  
"I know that." Her eyes where sending fire when she talked "But I'm telling you, stay away from Veronica."  
"Why? She's a grown woman, she's beautiful, sexy, and her boyfriend is such a loser. Face it gorgeous, she wants me badly. Don't you see the way she keeps staring at me?"  
"She's a child regarding this things. And she's in love with Ned."  
"I never said I wanted her to fall in love with me, I just want to have sex with her. Come on Marguerite! You used to be able to recognize one from the other."  
"I am, she is not."  
"Then she should learn." He started to make his way towards the door, now that he was fully dressed.  
"Keith." She stopped him in his tracks "I'm asking." He remained in silence for ten seconds before going back to where she stood and kissing her fully in the lips.  
"If it means so much to you." And with that he was gone. Marguerite hoped he would keep his word. One thing was she having to deal with her situation with Keith and Roxton, the other was for one of her friends to get trapped in her mess. She wasn't Veronica's biggest fan, but she knew the younger woman deserved better that a low-life womanizer like Keith Lawrence, as charming as he could be.  
  
Roxton watched as the group left the house. He had never imagined he would end up alone in the treehouse with Marguerite. Part of him wanted to go running towards them, but he couldn't do that without getting quite embarrassed, plus Keith was there. Part of him wanted to just go walking through the jungle, but he couldn't leave her alone. Part of him wanted to go to her room and take her in his arms. That was the hardest part to suppress. He had no idea what to do next, so he just sat up in the balcony. Maybe this was destiny, he thought, maybe now Marguerite and him were meant to clear the air between them. Still, he had no idea how to start.  
  
Marguerite was in her room. She knew Roxton was in the balcony, she could hear him pacing until it suddenly stopped. He had probably taken a sit. What now? They were going to be alone for a while, there was no way they could keep avoiding each other. And she didn't want to avoid him any longer. She missed him. So much... she had never missed someone so much in her life. It was getting harder and harder to pretend she could go on so easily without him. Maybe now it was the time to admit she had actually fallen in love with him, as scaring as that could be.  
Since Keith had come back to her life, she kept having sort of flashbacks. She kept thinking of who she was and questioning if she had changed at all. She could see that she had changed in the only area she should have stayed the same: in her heart, and because of Roxton. She kept thinking of her relationship with Greg. He had been right, she had loved him. She could have been happy with him. Still, at that moment in her life, giving into that would have put him in a great deal of danger. Now she couldn't really appreciate how much of that had changed, lost of news in the damned plateau, even though Keith had said she would probably be clear from the nazis. Also, back then she couldn't bring herself to put her heart in the line, to make herself so vulnerable again. She had been a coward back then, and apparently, she was still acting like one.  
But probably not even Roxton realized. She knew that she felt something very deep for the hunter, more than she had felt for anyone in her life ever before. She almost could believe all that crap about "the one" and "meant to be". All she knew was that she needed him. She could see a future with him, but she was not sure if she got one after all she had done.  
  
They had been walking for a while now. The 'quest for the plant', as Keith kept referring to it much for Challenger's annoyance. Veronica had to laugh at that anyway. What was it with this guy? she kept thinking. She knew that she loved Ned, and he loved her back, but she felt nothing was coming out of it. She also knew that she didn't love Keith, they had barely talked at all. Still, she was very attracted to him. He was gorgeous, he was a mystery, he was enticing... she was sure all those were the things Roxton saw in Marguerite, and Veronica could see how that had turned out.  
Still, it was fun to play so close to your forbidden fruit.   
And he also seemed to be interested.  
Still, he was Marguerite's husband. But she got a feeling Marguerite couldn't care less if he was loyal or not. Once or twice Keith had been flirting with her when his wife had entered the room. Veronica had gotten really nervous back then, but Keith had just laughed and Marguerite had rolled her eyes.   
It shouldn't be a problem, though, because nothing was going to happen between Keith and her. She was just having fun with a new kind of man, a kind she had never ever known before.   
And now he was looking at her, holding something in his hand, he was offering it to her. She took it and saw that it was a flower.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"My pleasure." Keith answered. Pity, he thought as he remembered his promise to Marguerite. Veronica did look the innocent part, but she was a remarkably beautiful woman. He kept wondering what it would be like to show her into the ways of grown-ups, but he was not going to act on it. Not today anyway.   
She looked at him with dreamy eyes, Keith was sure she was not even noticing. That was what Marguerite had been trying to avoid: her falling for a man who would never love her. But she loved the reporter-boy. Keith wasn't even sure if he was flirting with her for the joy of having a beautiful woman desiring him, or for the pleasure of seeing Ned Malone's expression...  
  
Marguerite was still laying on her bed. Why stand up? She was reading a book from the ones Veronica's mother had brought to the plateau. She wasn't really paying attention to it, she couldn't even remember the title.  
She heard his pacing again... only it was closer this time...  
  
Roxton wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew what he wanted to do. Maybe, this was what he should have done in the first place. Claiming her, as stupid as that may sound. They had to talk, they had to clear things out between them, but before anything happened, she had to know the way he felt about her.  
Maybe it was the memory of her haunting his dreams. Maybe knowing she was alone in her bedroom. Maybe seeing her with another man. Maybe the love he could no longer contain. Maybe avoiding her for so long, staying away from her life when all he wanted was to be a part of it. Probably it was just the scotch bottle he had emptied since the others had left. Still, for once he felt he had the courage he needed to face the fact he had fallen in love with Marguerite Krux.  
He wasn't drunk anyway. He had quite a high tolerance for alcohol. Still, the scotch gave him the buzz he had needed to act on his true feelings.  
He walked towards her room, his pace strong and determined, this was going to be over soon enough. He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed with a book. She sat up at once the moment he entered.  
"Roxton, what is it?" She was surprised by the look in his eyes, she couldn't remember his eyes been like that ever before.  
"Do you love him?" he knew he had asked that question before, and he remembered her answer, her honest answer. But honesty was not what he needed now, he needed her to tell him how she really felt... about him.  
"No." She said it. She never thought it. She just said it, because she knew saying any other thing would sound to Roxton as if she loved Keith and not him. She could smell Roxton had been drinking, but something in his demeanor told her he was acting out of his heart.  
"Then why are you with him?" he asked. He felt his blood rushing to his head as he spoke. The book had fallen from her hands and she was looking at him right into the eye.  
"Why shouldn't I be?" She had played his game this far, now she was turning it to her advantage. As much as he needed her to say the words, so did she. She wanted him to give her a reason not to be with Keith or any other man for that matter.   
"Because..." he felt his courage falling apart. But now he was in the middle of the moment that could define the rest of his life, and he was not going to allow the one thing he wanted to pass him by. "You could be with me." He had said it. He couldn't believe it. He guessed he was shaking and sweating, then again, so was she.  
"Is that what you want?" she asked. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe he had actually said it. Whatever was going to happen from there, she knew things between them would never be the same, her life was going to change. She was happy for this change to imply a chance of a life with Roxton, for as long as she could make it last.  
"You are what I want." Roxton walked slowly and knelt on the floor, so their faces were close enough to feel the others' breathing. He slowly took her slender hand in his and kissed it. She was smiling, he saw her. She was smiling and so was he. He leaned and kissed her fully on the lips, a kiss that intended to made up for two years of pretending they felt nothing for each other.   



	6. Chapter VI

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter VI  
  
Their kiss seemed to go on for hours, time suddenly was standing still. Marguerite wasn't sure if they were doing the right thing, there were still so many things unsaid between them. When she felt Roxton's body over her, laying her on the bed, she decided it was time to stop.  
"John... wait."  
"Marguerite..." Roxton kept kissing her all over.  
"John, I mean it, wait."  
"Why?"  
"John!" Marguerite had to push him a bit. She sat up facing Roxton, who looked quite dumbfounded.  
"Sorry, I thought you and I..." he started sheepishly.  
"I know what you thought John." She couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips.  
"Then?"  
"Then, I don't want to rush things." She was looking down to her hands, unable to look at him in the eye.  
"Rush?" He lifted her chin up, so they were facing each other again "You call two years rush?"  
"I mean... you know. We've been playing this game for such a long time... I'm not sure of what happens next."  
"I was hoping we could find that out together."  
"It's not that easy John, I wish it could be, but I can't change all the things blocking our way."  
"As Keith?" he had not intended to ask so bluntly, but he had felt her slipping away, and he was not going to allow it this time. They needed to talk from the heart for once, and he had already decided not to let her get around him and escape the truth about each other.  
"Is this about him?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why now John? Why this sudden change of heart about our relationship? Just because you're jealous?" Marguerite knew what Roxton wanted of her, he wanted to be a part of his life, but not just like any friend. Part of her was really looking forward to a life with the handsome Lord, but for that, she would need to disclose her past. If she was going to have to be honest, she wanted the same from him.  
"Is that what you think?"  
"I don't know what I think anymore Roxton, that's why I'm asking."  
"Well..." Roxton had to admit to himself he had not actually thought about that question, and he was afraid the wrong answer would destroy what had started tonight between them "I guess part of it has to do with Keith. I love you Marguerite, and I mean it, you know that. I love you. And you love me. We have been lying to ourselves about our true feelings, and that was the reason I couldn't do a thing about you and Keith without blowing the facade."  
"And why are you doing it know?" it had not escaped to Marguerite that Roxton was talking about love now, but for whatever reason, it was not that scary this time. Maybe she had grown up during her time in the plateau.  
"Because, what good is the facade if I don't have you?" he saw the start of a smile on her lips, so far so good.  
"I though it was just you hunter's honor talking, you know? Like you were missing your prize."  
"You though I was hunting you?" Roxton asked grinning.  
"Weren't you?"  
"I... I guess I was... in the start. I'll be honest with you Marguerite: when I saw you in London I knew that I had never met anyone so beautiful. Then, when you shot me, I decided I was going to conquer you. So there, I was being a true hunter. But then, when we got stuck in the plateau and we started getting to know each other... suddenly I forgot all about the hunt."  
"Didn't like what you see?" she asked teasingly.  
"On the contraire," he answered "I liked it a lot. I wanted there were... physical aspect to our relationship..." he couldn't believe he had actually blushed while saying that "but it was more than that. I like you body, but I like more your mind, your spirit. The person you are... Marguerite, don't you see? It doesn't take two years for a good hunter to get his prize. At London, if a women didn't fall for me in less than I day or two, I wouldn't have wasted anymore time with her. With you, I didn't care how long it would take as long as you will be with me at the end of the day, just talking, playing, bickering... anything."  
"Well Roxton, I didn't think you had it in you to be a romantic."  
"Well, that's what you've done to me."  
"I like that." She caressed his rough face. She loved his words. They sounded so true, that she felt special just to be loved by him. She knew she was not longer talking to the hunter she had met two years ago, but to a man. A man who had been hidden under so many layers of guilt and was now finally freeing himself.  
"Now it's your turn."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Now my dear, you tell me the truth. Do you want to be with me? And by that I mean that I want you to trust me, to stand by me, to be ready to make a commitment to our relationship, to love me."  
"I... I want to John... but..." he had taken her by surprise. Marguerite wanted this as she had never wanted anything in her life, but it all just couldn't be as easy as Roxton wanted it.  
"But what? You either love me or you don't Marguerite. You either want to face our feelings, or you go back to playing games with Keith."  
"God Roxton... this has nothing to do with Keith! Why can't you get that through your head?"  
"You know what darling? This is a wonderful example of what I mean with 'trust'. You told me you don't love Keith, so why did you marry him? And I want an answer this time."  
"John..."  
"I mean it." His expression wasn't demanding, just pleading. Marguerite decided that maybe this was the time to come clean with Roxton if she expected to have a real life with him.  
"Fine... this is hard to talk about Roxton, so you'll have to be patient with me, because I'm not ready to confess it all in one moment."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"You may if you knew who I really are."  
"Try me."  
"God... I... Keith and I, we are... were in a very dangerous business during the war. People were looking for us to kill us. We eluded them for a while, travelling around the world on separate ways and meeting in some unbelievable towns we didn't even know existed before."  
"Were you lovers?"  
"Yes. We go way back John... I'm sorry if it hurts you."  
"It does. But it's not your fault Marguerite. You didn't lie to me, you didn't lead me to believe there had been no other men before me, right? I have a past full of other women, in all fairness, I guess I can't really blame you for something I'm as guilty for as you are, right?" He didn't like the idea of her with other men, that much was normal. Then again, Marguerite was who she was, the woman he loved. In that aspect, they were a lot alike, and he had no regrets for that. Whatever her experiences were, they had led to the woman she was now.  
"Right."  
"Go on."   
"Well... they caught up our pattern, so we decided to meet again and travel together to Africa. We assumed they would be looking for each of us individually. It was easier to do it as a married couple. When they understood our scheme it was too late, we were out of reach in Africa and then we went back to London."  
"And they never found you again?"  
"They did. That's why I came to this expedition John, it was the safest place I could think of."  
"Why didn't Keith come along?"  
"He though that with all the publicity in the expedition we would get caught, so he decided to go hide in India."  
"So I guess it was a good thing we got stuck here for you, right?"  
"For a couple of months it would have been a good thing, two years was far beyond my plans." She was smiling half-heartedly. What she had confessed so far was not even half of her story, not the dangerous half anyway. But she knew Roxton would ask the tricky question in a matter of minutes.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"Because it was dangerous for you to know John, it still is."  
"Why?"  
"John..."  
"Who is it you two were hiding from?" That was it. John had asked the question she had feared for a long time.  
"I think I've said enough already Roxton..." she tried to get off her bed, but his strong arms stopped her.  
"Marguerite, you said I would not love you for your past, so far I'm still here."  
"Of course you are John, you have not heard anything yet."  
"Then tell me once and for all."  
"I don't want to."  
"Marguerite, trust me."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"It's too dangerous!"  
"Shouldn't I be the judge of it! Damn it, why can't you...!"  
"The Germans! We were on the run from Germany!"  
  
They were camping. Night had fallen upon them and it was not safe to go on, at least that was what Veronica had said and Keith was ready to trust her this time. He was the one making guard, but Malone had refused to go to sleep. Keith knew that the young reported didn't trust him at all, and he was sure that it had more to do with Veronica than with anything else. Now, he was staring at the moon. He could not hear a single sound, so there was nothing to be worried about, and he loved the way the moon's clarity washed everything in the jungle.  
Malone was looking at Keith. He was sleepy but preferred to stay awake while Keith was. He was ready for Lawrence to trick them and sell them for a way out. The other man made Malone remember the way Marguerite had used to be before she realized that her best hope to get out was to depend on the others. Then again, Keith didn't look all that frightening now as he stared at the full moon in the sky. Malone had to admit he was more worried about Keith making a move on Veronica than anything else.  
"Ned," he heard a voice behind him "go to sleep, it's my watch." He turned to face Veronica now. She had just awakened and was smiling at him.  
"Already?"  
"Yes. Go get some rest, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."  
"Are you staying alone?"  
"That's usually the way we make guard while camping, remember? Although why you have decided to stay awake in Keith's watch is beyond me."  
"I don' t trust Lawrence."  
"You and Roxton should make a club then. Go to sleep Ned, I'll get Keith..."  
"I can do it!"  
"I want to do it. Please, go to sleep." He knew Veronica was just trying to avoid a discussion between the two men, but Malone couldn't help but feel resentful at her actions. Maybe, he would just have to trust Veronica now. She was not his girlfriend or anything, but he thought he had made his feelings for her quite clear.   
"Fine, good night Veronica."  
"Night Ned." She watched Ned as he left towards his tent. She knew he felt jealous, and in truth's honor, she had to admit she liked it. Malone was a wonderful man, a very special, clever, imaginative, sweet and tender man. She liked the idea of quite a man liking her so much. But now she had to find Keith and tell him to go sleep. She saw him staring at the moon on the other part of the camp. She couldn't help but wonder why if she loved Ned she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever Keith was around.  
"Keith..." she called softly as she reached him, she wasn't sure if he was awake.   
"Hello there gorgeous." He smiled his patented smile again.  
"It's my watch, you can go to sleep now."  
"Thank you, but I think I'll just hang in here for a while."  
"You should rest." She said, sitting by his side.  
"I'm not tired. I have slept already during my watch, what's the point of me staying awake if your reporter friend is going to we watching over me anyway?"  
"He just wasn't tired either."  
"Don't lie. He doesn't trust me."  
"He does... it's just hard to allow someone you don't really know take care of your life, you know?"  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Keith was grinning now "I meant, he doesn't trust me to be around you."  
"Around me? Why wouldn't he?"  
"Now don't play games like that Veronica, it doesn't suit you. You know the kid is in love with you and you're enjoying every second of her jealousy." Veronica was startled by his words, was she so transparent? How could a man she barely knew be so sure of what she was thinking? She realized she had no words to reply "Tell him not to worry, I'm not making a move on you anyway." That surprised her even more, she hated to admit that she even felt a little disappointed.  
"Why?" she couldn't believe she had actually asked why! She cursed herself when she realized that Keith was grinning again.  
"I didn't mean to wound you ego Veronica, you're an extremely attractive woman. I just made a promise not to pursue you."  
"To whom?"  
"To Marguerite, of course."   
"I see... I didn't think you two were really together..."  
"We're not. Actually, I expect her and Roxton to make amends while we're gone."  
"Then why would she care if you pursue other women?"  
"She wouldn't. She would care if I pursue 'you'." That statement made Veronica mad. Marguerite always made her feel like she was not a woman at all. Marguerite knew how to handle men, any kind of men. She clearly enjoyed being a woman and having the power to attract some of the strongest and bravest men Veronica had ever met, such as Roxton and Lawrence. Marguerite probably thought of Veronica as no competition at all and that made the younger woman madder. Why would she forbid Keith to pursue her? She thought Veronica wouldn't be able to handle him? All she wanted to do was prove her wrong.  
"I don't take orders from you wife."  
"Neither do I."  
"Then why are you listening to her?"  
"Because you don't really want anything to happen between us. You're just enjoying the attention I give you and having the man you love so jealous. In a normal situation, that would be enough for me to give in, but Marguerite asked me not to."   
"Don't treat me like a girl."  
"That's what you are darling." Veronica was annoyed with him too. Why did everyone act like she knew nothing of the world? Without thinking, she threw herself at Keith's arms and started kissing him. To his credit, he kissed back at once, but after a while pushed her from himself.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You don't want to play this game with me Veronica."  
"What do you know of what I want?"  
"Listen to me, you don't know what I would do, I would end up hurting you. Maggie was right, you're not ready to deal with a man like me. So I advise you to go back to your Malone and stop trying to mess with grown ups."  
"I'm a grown up, and I can deal with anything."  
"No darling, you can deal with the jungle; the heart is a different matter. Want to know me? Well, this is how it goes: you're throwing yourself at me, so I wouldn't care about your life or people in your life and I would just have sex with you! Is that what you want? Obviously, it would be a one-night stand, probably if we weren't stuck here I would never talk to you again. Then, you'll have to go and explain your boyfriend why did you sleep with me knowing I couldn't care less about you. And then, I would probably go and sleep with the next woman that crossed my way and never think back on you. Is that what you want?!" Keith was looking as fierce as Veronica had ever seen him. She wanted to cry, but would never do it in front of this man. Keith let go of her and turned to get his rifle. She found no words to say. What kind of man was this? No one had ever spoken to her like this, she was even scared. How could Marguerite be married to such a person? "Listen Veronica," he was more calmed now "what I said, that's what I usually do. That's why Marguerite doesn't want me messing with you. She's not jealous of you and she doesn't think you're not a woman, she's just being your friend. The flirting was nice, I like making Malone jealous as well. But please darling, don't go to places you don't want to be. Trust me on that. You're a good girl, don't allow a low-life like me to change that."  
With those words he was gone, and Veronica was feeling more shocked than she had ever felt in her life. He was good and evil in one body. Veronica realized that was the way normal people were, Keith was just accepting his evil side as being a part of him, while most people tried to hide it.   



	7. Chapter VII

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights is meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter VII  
  
"What?!" Roxton couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Marguerite was looking defiantly at him.  
"You heard Roxton, I said we were fleeing from the Germans." She stood from the bed, Roxton was so shocked that he wasn't even able to stop her. She went to the balcony, that seemed to be the place where everyone hanged out when they were troubled. She was mad at herself, she had never meant to discuss so much of her past with him. Now, he would obviously take a distance from her, and she couldn't even blame him for that. She was a dangerous woman. She knew what Roxton wanted once they went back to London, a normal life with her, and knowing him even a family. That was something she wasn't sure she would be able to give him. Having a family when you have had her kind of life was out of the question. She heard his steps in the balcony. She was facing the night, Roxton just stood in the doorway, she could feel his eyes on her back.  
"Would you mind telling me why?"  
"Come on John, I think you would have heard enough for one night."  
"I told you I want you to be able to tell me the truth Marguerite, so please, go on."  
"Don't you see Roxton?" she turned so she was facing him "I'm more trouble than you can handle. You're a wonderful man and you are right, I..." she swallowed hard before she could say what she knew she had to say, what she wanted to say "I love you. That's why I keep pushing you away, you deserve better, a good life with everything you dream of and I can't give you."  
"Listen to me darling," Roxton took her by the arms to make sure she wouldn't walk away from him "all I want for my future is you. Don't you get that? I want to know you, so please, tell me. Your secret is safe with me, okay?" he kept looking her straight in the eyes, trying to convey all his love for her and the truth in his words.  
"Okay." She wasn't sure about what to do or to say anymore. She decided to finish what she had just started, and then take each day at a time. If someone deserved the truth, it was Roxton.   
"Why?" he whispered, prompting her to tell him her truth once and for all.  
"This is hard John... you know I have this ability with languages... well, when the war started, Britain had problems getting information from the German's moves. At that point everyone in London knew how bad the situation was and I did what I thought would help me make it through those years in one piece."  
"I'm not sure if I'm understanding you..."  
"You'd probably understand if I had told you that I had this business... Keith, me and a few friends, we made tones of money in jewel contraband. We got busted, but only Keith and me."  
"By the government?"  
"Yes. So, we made a deal. Keith and I had contacts all over the world, we could mingle easily, we could both speak German and for what was worth, we had nothing to lose."  
"What was that deal?"  
"We went to Germany as British spies. It was rather easy truth be told, I got involved with this banker and Keith with the daughter of a very important general... we got precious information for the Empire, let me tell you."  
"And doing that, you and Keith stayed clear from jail, right?"  
"Almost. We stayed clear from jail, and we could continue with the contraband."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Not at all. Keith and I were the heads of the organization, and we both were screwed up anyway. If they had sent us to jail, be sure we would have found a way to get off the hook. They knew that, so we decided to make a commitment."  
"I see."  
"The problems started once the war was over."  
"The Germans realized you two had double-crossed them?"  
"Yes. Make no mistake Roxton, we may have won the war, but Germany is a country that gets more organized by the day. They're not just licking up their wounds, they're up to something, I know it. If not, I can't understand how comes not long before we came to the Lost World a German agent tried to kill me in London."  
"What?!"  
"I told you John, this is a very dangerous thing. Don't worry, I got rid of that one, obviously."  
"You mean, you killed him?"  
"I had to Roxton. You're a hunter, you know that it's a matter of surviving, you can either pull the trigger or be killed."   
"Go on."  
"There were so many attempts against my life that I lost count, the same with Keith. We figured out they were getting our trail from the contraband, so we called it quits. So, we started to travel as I told you. When I learned about this expedition, I figured out it was the better way of getting rid of them. Keith even mentioned when he first showed up that they think I'm dead by now, so they're no longer looking for me."  
"If that's so, what's the problem with your returning to London and having a life?"  
"That at some point they're bound to realize that I'm alive John. Germans don't take betrayal lightly; for all they knew I was one of them. I killed, I lied, I stole, you name it Roxton, I probably did it. So you see, if I get lucky I can start again with my life once we go back home. On the other hand, maybe they're just waiting for me."  
"Then we'll figure something out once we get back home," he said, taking her hand in his. Marguerite looked at him in disbelief and shove his hand off.  
"Damn it, Roxton! Aren't you listening to me?! If we go back to London together and the Germans are indeed waiting, then they would kill you just to get even with me!"  
"And if they are not, then we can have a life, together!"  
"I can't ask you to take that risk!"  
"Then don't! You don't need to ask a thing! I want to be with you and that's that!"  
"John..."  
"Marguerite, listen to me. You were afraid that if you told me the whole truth I would leave you. Okay, you just did. I have to admit I'm a little shocked, but if someone can understand what having things in your past that you're not proud of feels like, that someone is me. I won't stop loving you just because of what you did during the war, or what business you were in. You can't really think so little of me Marguerite."  
"God, John..." Marguerite was out of words, he was there, looking right into her inner demons, and he was still willing to take a chance with her "I want to be with you, but I also want you to be safe and happy, and I don't know if I can give you that." While she talked, Roxton had slowly brought her closer to himself, embracing her lightly, hoping she wouldn't walk away from his open arms.  
"I can only be happy with you Marguerite. I can't offer you to be safe any more than you can! Back at London I'm just the guy that shot his brother, I have my own enemies, although my story with them is not half as interesting as yours... Hell! I can't promise you will never suffer as much as a scratch while we're living on this plateau! I can only promise to make all I can so you'll be safe and happy because I love you. That's all I ask Marguerite. I ask you to give me a chance, to give us a chance. We can make this work if we want. It won't be easy, but I think for both of us 'easy' is a turnoff. All I ask darling is... do you want to be with me?"  
She just stared at his face for what felt life an eternity. Those kind eyes on his rough face. He was so handsome and so honest. And he loved her, he wasn't playing games, he hadn't walked away when she had told him the truth about herself, he had offered her to stay. And he hadn't done it out of chivalry either; his offer stood before she had even told him anything. He was there, standing in front of her, asking for a chance to make them both happy, at last.   
"I want to..." she said full of fear and emotion, encircling his neck with her arms, feeling as he held her with so much force that she would probably end up with bruises on her back, but it didn't matter "And I do love you John," she said, before covering his lips with her own.  
  
They were finally returning to the treehouse after collecting all the plants Challenger thought he would need for the season. Veronica was happy about that, so she would no longer have to be near Keith Lawrence. She had done her best to avoid him, and he probably had got the message because he had spent more of his time chatting with Challenger. Veronica, on the other hand, had staid glued to Malone's side all the way back.  
She felt humiliated. She couldn't understand why she had done and said those things to Keith. She was looking right at Malone, not even listening to whatever he was saying. All she could do was look at him and think about what a wonderful man he was. She always knew that, which only made her feel even more guilty about what had almost happened with Keith.  
But she had stolen a glance or two at Keith when he wasn't looking. She was intrigued by him. If half of what he had said was truth, then he was a rather horrible man. On the other hand, the way he had spoken later, it was as if he had been trying to protect her... She was the one who had started it all, she knew that. She had created the situation, she had been the one who had kissed him and now she could see what a mistake that had been. Of course Keith had done his best at leading her on, but in some strange way, Veronica knew that Keith had never intended anything else.  
She had claimed that she was a grown up woman, but she had been ready to throw everything out of the window just out of pride. She had acted like a child. Malone cared for her as she did for him, and she had decided to forget that in order to have her fun with a dangerous man. If he hadn't stopped it, she would probably would have another set of regrets by now.  
Still, she wasn't about to talk to him after the way he had treated her. She had known that Keith meant problems since the first time she had seen him, and now she would simply stay clear from him. That was the best thing to do.  
"Veronica, are you there?" she heard Malone's voice, bringing her back to her reality.  
"What...? Oh... yes Ned, of course."  
"You seemed like a million years away for a second."  
"I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing important Ned."  
"If you say so..."  
"We're almost home!" they heard Challenger exclaim, as he and Keith approached the couple.  
"Finally." Lawrence muttered.  
"Yeah." Veronica seconded.  
"Professor, there was something I wanted to ask you about." Ned called Challenger.  
"Tell me." The professor answered.  
"Well, I'm writing in my journal about your plant discovery and..." slowly, Ned and Challenger started a conversation about the subject and walked ahead from the other two. Veronica found herself alone with Keith again.  
"So..." Keith started.  
"So..." Veronica replied.  
"What a lame way of starting a conversation, don't you think?" he asked grinning.  
"I guess so." Veronica tried to grin back.  
"I wanted to apologize Veronica... for last night. I didn't mean to come so out blunt on you."  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have kissed you."   
"I didn't mind that part terribly." Keith smiled at her this time. Veronica could see he meant every word "But I was just having fun."  
"I know."  
"Right. What I'm trying to say, is that I come from a different life Veronica. My relationships with most women have mainly revolved about simply having fun. But you're not that kind of girl. If the flirting is misleading you to believe something is going on..."  
"I don't believe anything Keith!"  
"I know... all I'm saying is that, since we're going to be living together, then I would like for us to be friends. Treat me as if I were Roxton or Challenger. Do you understand what I'm saying, or are my words coming out all wrong again?"  
"I think I know what you mean." Veronica patted him in the shoulder "And I know that in your rude, raw and tactless way... you were looking out for me."  
"I guess I was... Friends?"  
"Hopefully." She said, shaking the hand Keith was offering her.  
"Did you hear that?!" suddenly, Challenger's voice ended their conversation. They had been so distracted they hadn't heard a thing. Now, Veronica could feel movement around the trees. She saw Keith prepare his rifle, as Challenger and Malone handled their pistols. She took her knife as well.  
"Let's try to get back to the treehouse." Keith said under his breath, she nodded in agreement and started to walk backwards.  
"Raptors?" Malone asked.  
"We would be dinner by now..."  
"They're moving." Keith said, looking directly at the jungle in front of his eyes.  
"They're trying to encircle us... We have to get back home, now!"  
Challenger hadn't ended his sentence yet when an arrow almost crossed his chest. At once, ten heads appeared from the trees, pointing their arrows at them, as a couple of them advanced towards the group. They had just crossed the slave traders.  
Keith and Veronica were the first to react. Veronica attacked one of them with her knife as Keith tried to shoot the others. Challenger and Malone were in the middle of the action as well, but they were just too many. And whenever they took one down, they could see another two coming out of nowhere. At the end of the battle, the four explorers were trying to reach the treehouse for shelter and to get Roxton and Marguerite's help.   
The slavers were just behind them. They had already injured Challenger in the arm, and their aiming just kept getting better and better. Then, it all happened in a flash: she saw as an arrow penetrating Ned's leg and him falling to the ground. The three of them stopped at once to help him, but the traders took this opportunity to throw a knife at Keith's right side. Both men where now on the floor, Malone trying to get back up and Keith barely conscious. They were both bleeding, and their injuries didn't allow much movement.  
Then, Veronica crossed stares with the leader. He was a rather horrible big man. He looked at her daring to help her friends, but she knew that was impossible. They were too many of them! Challenger's hand was injured and she couldn't help Keith and Ned to their feet by herself. Plus, she wasn't sure they would be able to walk anyway. She knew her best chance was to go back to the treehouse for the others, then rescue their friends. The traders were more than happy with their catch. Malone and Lawrence were both young and strong men, they would be paid for handsomely. They were tying them to take them to their camp.  
"Run." Veronica whispered so only Challenger would hear it.  
"What?"  
"We need help to set them free. We have to go to the treehouse, now!" the moment she said it, she and Challenger started the run towards the treehouse. Luckily, Challenger's own despair for their friends helped him keep up with Veronica.   
She could hear the steps of the traders trying to catch them as well. But she heard a voice telling them to halt, they already had what they wanted...   



	8. Chapter VIII

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter VIII  
  
It was already the morning. Marguerite woke and realized that she was still on the balcony; she had fallen asleep in a chair, looking at the night. She smiled when she noticed that she was actually sleeping cradled in Roxton's arms. She remembered they had been talking like that most of the night. Exhaustion had probably won over them. When she turned to look at his face found him awake and smiling at her.  
"You awake?" he asked softly.  
"More or less." She responded, yawning.  
"Come here." He kissed her lips probingly, and when he found no resistance, he deepened the kiss.  
"Mmmhh... so how are you today?" she asked once they broke the kiss.  
"A little hangover, but mostly I'm doing alright." He caressed her beautiful face while they talked. They were both smiling like fools, but Roxton assumed it was just the emotion of the previous night finally sinking in. He had bent over to kiss her again when...  
"Roxton! Marguerite!" they both jumped out of their chair when they recognized Veronica's voice. They entered the house since Veronica and Challenger were already in the elevator.  
"Veronica, what is it?" Roxton asked, genuinely concerned. Marguerite noticed that neither Keith nor Malone were back with the explorers. Veronica and Challenger went right to Challenger's lab, were the young woman was helping Challenger in bandaging his injured hand.  
"We ran into the slave traders." Challenger said, examining his bandaged hand. Founding it satisfactory, he went to reload his pistol.  
"Where are Keith and Malone?" Marguerite answered, fearing the answer.  
"The traders have them." Veronica said.  
"I'll get our guns." Roxton offered, as he went for his and Marguerite's weapons.  
"Are they injured?" Marguerite asked, concern washing her voice.  
"Ned was injured with in the leg by an arrow." Veronica answered, watching Marguerite's reaction and knowing what the heiress wanted to hear.  
"Keith?" she asked finally.  
"An arrow got him in the side. I'm sorry Marguerite, we should just rush after them, I'm sure they both will be alright." Veronica could see Marguerite's whole expression had gone unreadable, like a porcelain mask. But if her expression said nothing, Veronica could see she had turned a little paler.  
"Let's go." Roxton ordered as he marched back in the living room with his rifle and three pistols "Here." He said as he handed Marguerite two of the pistols.  
"I'll take you to the point where they captured Ned and Keith and then we'll have to follow their trail. Shouldn't be too hard." Veronica said.  
"Then let's get moving." Challenger looked at his friends expectantly.  
"You're injured Professor, I'm not sure if you should be going."  
"Child, I appreciate your concern, but you'll need as much help as you can to get our friends back."  
"Still Professor..."  
"Be done with that and let's go!" Marguerite barked to no one in particular. She walked right into the elevator and went down, not even waiting for the others to follow.   
Roxton was sure that most of her concern had to do with Keith, but he couldn't blame her. She had never hide from him that Keith was a part of her life she was rather fond of. Now he only hoped she could keep her emotions in check enough time for them to be able to help their friends. When the elevator came up again he entered it alongside Veronica and Challenger, trying to catch up with Marguerite.  
  
Malone could feel the strong pain in his leg killing him. The traders had taken him and Keith to their camp, now they were in a wooden jail, hanging by a tree. He felt like a caged sparrow... he just wanted to fly away. Overall, his injury wasn't that bad. He only had to wait for the others to save the day. But, although he didn't want to admit it, he was rather worried for Keith. The other man was bleeding, he couldn't even stand up and looked quite pale. He had been lucky he got harmed at the leg, that was a normal injury in the dangerous plateau.  
"You okay?" he asked finally. He had bandaged his leg with a sleeve from his shirt. Keith had used all of his own shirt to bandage his waist, but blood was still soaking the shirt.  
"Are you kidding? I've never felt better in my life!" Keith felt like hell, but he wasn't about to lose his charm in the final moment.   
"Seriously Lawrence."  
"Okay, seriously. Besides from the fact that I'm bleeding out, I'm doing fine Malone."  
"Don't worry, the others will get us out of this mess."  
"I know." Keith was laying in the cage, trying not to move so he wouldn't make anything worse than already was. He had had worst injuries, so he was rather calm, nothing he could do anyway. Now, everything depended in the four explorers "So Malone, these people are slave traders, right?"  
"Right." Ned had no time to play games with Keith, he was trying to think of a way out.  
"Then I guess they will be opening the cage soon enough."  
"Excuse me?" Malone turned to face the other man.   
"Come on my friend! If they capture two young men, I'm guessing it's to sell us to make hard works or something like that. They probably won't let us die from our injuries. They have to get us back in perfect health before selling us, don't you think?"  
"Probably." Malone hated to admit that Keith was right "But there's no telling when they will decided to treat our injuries."  
"That's not the important thing Malone. They will have to put the cage down and open the door, focus on that."  
"Yeah Lawrence, you certainly can take all of them, right?" Malone had to laugh in spite of himself. Keith shared in his laughter, still laying in the cage.  
"Well Malone, I guess this is your chance to demonstrate what a big brave man you truly are in that teenager's body."  
"Ha ha."  
"Right." Keith felt useless, not able to tear the cage into pieces as he would've wanted. He looked at the traders, they were mumbling something, looking at them. Keith was sure they would be tended to in a while. Their best shot was that the others showed up once the cage was down.  
  
"Alright, what's the plan?" Challenger asked while they ducked under some bushes and trees near the traders' camp.  
"We have to get them out of that cage, but make it quick, before anyone realizes what's happening." Veronica stated.  
"Right. Veronica, can you get over those trees and untie the rope? Then we surround them with the guns..." Roxton asked, thinking of a way out of that mess.  
"If she unties the cage it will crash to the floor. Malone maybe will manage not to get hurt during the fall, but Keith won't. Look at him Roxton, he's just laying in there..." Marguerite hadn't been able to take her eyes from her friend since the moment they had reached the camp. She couldn't believe someone so alive was just there, unable to move or fend for himself.  
"Once they see Veronica, Malone can help Keith to stand the fall." Roxton hated seeing her so worried, and now more than ever, since he felt absolutely responsible for her well-being "It's the only way, after that we will take them home. Don't worry Marguerite, he's strong, he'll make it." Marguerite was surprised by his final words, so she looked at him straight in the eye. He just smiled and brushed a stray of her off her eyes.  
"So, that's the plan." Challenger said, as they nodded and Veronica was about to start her way towards the cage.  
"Wait!" Marguerite suddenly exclaimed "Look." They all turned back to the camp and saw some of the traders putting the cage down, nice and easy.  
"What's going on?" Roxton asked.  
"Of course! They are injured, they can't be sold like that." Veronica clarified to her friends.  
"So they're just tending to Keith and Malone's wounds?" Marguerite asked.  
"Yes." The blonde beauty answered.  
"Then it'll be probably best if we allow them to finish their work before we free our friends."  
"I don't know Challenger..." Roxton was trying to decide what to do next.   
"What do you mean?"  
"The cage is down, they are taking Malone and Lawrence away..."  
"They'll probably take them to the healer's tent." Veronica said "They'll be even more secure there."  
"We have to do this now. Challenger, you brought those plants with you, right?" Roxton asked, referring to the plants he had searched for with Veronica, Keith and Malone, alleging they had wonderful curative traits.  
"Yes."  
"That'll have to do. We are not that far from the treehouse anyway."  
"I'm with John, let's get them out, now." Marguerite kept looking at Keith as the traders helped him out of the cage.   
"Okay, Veronica which one is the leader?" Roxton asked.  
"That one." She pointed to the man that she had met before.  
"Okay, Marguerite keep your aim to his head."  
"My pleasure." She said as she pointed her pistol ready to make a small whole in between the man's eyes.  
"Well... I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be." They stepped out of the bushes. Marguerite kept her aim at the leader, Roxton and Challenger were aiming at the rest of the traders, while Veronica handled her knife to be seen by everyone.  
Marguerite could hear Roxton tell everyone to put their weapons down and let go of Malone and Keith. Now that she was closer, she could see what Keith's real state was. He was pale and leaving a trace of blood all over the place. She just wanted to go to him and make sure he would be okay.  
The slave traders seemed rather scared by the guns pointing at them and dared not make a move, the leader hadn't missed the pistol pointing at him either. Marguerite was just waiting for an excuse to pull the trigger.  
Roxton walked towards Malone, still aiming his rifle at everyone.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
"Better by the moment." Malone's enthusiastic response came as Roxton handed him a pistol.  
"Lawrence?" Roxton asked the man that was struggling to keep standing.  
"Been better." Keith answered "A *lot* better."  
"I can imagine." Roxton saw as Keith almost stumbled back to the floor and reached for him to help steady him. The traders chose that moment to retaliate. Arrows and knifes were flying all through the camp. The explorers ducked were they could, firing the whole time. Roxton was trying to cover for Keith who was obviously in no condition to shoot anyone.  
"We have to get the hell out of here!" Roxton screamed through the noise of the confrontation.  
"I'm open to suggestions." Keith could see the blood coming from his side. Now he was getting scared, he felt weaker by the moment and couldn't think clearly anymore.  
"That makes two of us Lawrence!"  
"Desperate measures Roxton... damn it!"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm dying man, I'm not alright!"  
"You're not dying!"  
"Yeah, right. I have an idea. The gunpowder, have any on you?"  
"From the guns, sure!"  
"A little explosion..."  
"Might be enough to scare the hell out of them, sure!"  
"I need more than the one I had in my rifle!"  
"I have a little gun in my boot... I'm guessing Maggie and the others have extra guns... do I have to do everything myself?"  
"Shut up Lawrence!" Roxton kept shooting at the traders "I'm trying to save your ass here."  
"Believe me, I'm the last person opposed to that!"  
"Never mind. We have to run to the others, I'll help you."  
"Okay." Roxton secured Keith with his arm the best he could before running the fastest he could, until he was with his friends.  
"Keith!" Marguerite helped Roxton lay Keith on the floor. Roxton decided his jealousy would have to be forgotten for this one. Keith was Marguerite's friend and he was hurt. Roxton would just have to deal with that. He explained the plan and everyone proceeded to set it in motion.  
"I was worried about you, you know?" Marguerite whispered to Keith.  
"I hoped nothing less."  
"You're going to be alright."  
"Hardly."  
"Keith."  
"Doesn't matter right now, let's just get out of here."  
The plan worked beautifully. They emptied some of the guns and Veronica made the sparkles with the help of a couple of stones. The explosion made the traders run for shelter. The explorers took this opportunity to flee the place. Roxton and Marguerite were helping Keith, while Malone was helped by Veronica and Challenger.  
They were already on the run when one of the traders seemed to realize what was going on and threw one last knife. It went straight to Keith's back.  
"Keith! No!" Marguerite took the one trader with one clean shot, but there was no use. Keith was already on the floor, unconscious. Roxton tossed him over his shoulders after he took the knife from Keith's back as smoothly as he could given their current situation.  
"Marguerite! Let's go!" he screamed as they restarted their way to the treehouse.  
Marguerite followed him like a ghost, all she could see was Keith's unmoving body and hear as his breath grew slower and slower.  



	9. Chapter IX

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter IX  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't feel his body at all, just an intense sensation of pain burning him alive. He wanted to scream, but he had no strength even for that. Breathing was harder than it use to be. All he could see where her beautiful eyes staring back at him.  
"Hey." Marguerite whispered when Keith opened his eyes, trying to smile reassuringly at him.  
"Hey." He knew his voice was just like her whisper. He knew he was dying.  
"We got you back at the treehouse. Challenger used some of his plants on you."  
"So the 'Quest for the Plant' had some use at the end." This time he was trying to smile. He could see the sadness on her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Keith..."  
"I knew you would cry for me." Marguerite couldn't help herself anymore and she started crying openly, taking his hand in hers and kissing it.  
"Don't leave me," she muttered.  
"I don't want to."  
"Keith, you're my best friend. Please don't die on me."  
"You'll be okay gorgeous, I know it." Keith looked at her, thankful for the last chance to say good-bye to the woman he had grown up with. It he had to die, he was happy he could see her once again.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I know you darling. He'll take care of you."  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Even now you want to mess with me?" she tried to sound playful.  
"I mean it. I'm glad you're not alone. You scared?"  
"I've never been this scared in my life. I have told him everything, about the jewels, the Germans and our marriage, everything..."  
"And?"  
"And we're working on it."  
"Good. If you are too scared I can always make some deathbed wish about you not dating him..."  
"I think I want to take the risk this time."  
"That's my girl... ouch!" Keith felt the sudden pressure on his back, he could see the blood all over the sheets and Marguerite's worried expression.  
"Keith! I should get Challenger!" she turned to leave but felt the soft pressure of his hand in her wrist. He had managed to move to keep her in the room.  
"What for? Some extra minutes? I'll rather end this here, alone, with you."  
"You're not dying Keith!" Tears were falling from her beautiful eyes again.  
"Let's be real Maggie... I guess you won't be needing that divorce anymore..."  
"Don't say that!" she said, throwing herself over his chest, trying not to hurt his back or his side.  
"I don't want to die Maggie, but I can't do a thing about it."  
"Keith..."  
"Come on. I want to say something before time cuts me short. Just listen, okay?" Marguerite nodded, but she couldn't help but notice that it was getting increasingly hard for him to breath and keep talking "All the stuff we did, the kind of people we became... I wouldn't change a moment of it because we did it together, you know? You're the only person who has truly cared for me in my life, we were cut the same, you and I. I think we were lucky that we ran into each other. And Maggie, while I know you hate hearing this... I do love you, and I'm damn proud to be your husband."  
She wasn't sure if the knot in her throat would allow her to speak. She didn't know how to say good-bye to the one person she had always wanted in her life, but she knew she would regret it more if she didn't say the things she wanted him to know.  
"God Lawrence... I love you too. You're the best husband I've had so far!" she failed miserably at smiling at her own joke "I've had a lonely life Keith, never trusting anyone... but you. My parents' abandonment, the moving from school to school, to never be liked or loved... it would've driven me crazy if you hadn't been there for me. The moments I've had with you Keith... I will remember them forever, I will always have you in my heart. I'm glad we met each other again, and I'm damn proud of having been your wife."  
"Good."  
"Yes."  
"Maggie... can I have that deathbed wish now?" He couldn't help the tears coming down his cheeks any more than she could. It suited them, the final good-bye, their last breath together.  
"Sure."  
"Kiss me... for old time's sake..." She felt her own life escaping her body. She couldn't believe that she was saying her last good-bye to the man laying in front of her. She wanted to take him in her arms and protect him from the death, so he could stay with her. But she knew that you just have to play the cards life deals to you. She closed her eyes as she lowered her mouth to his. They kissed each other tenderly, saying all the things words would never be able to express. She wasn't sure how long they kissed, until she broke it slowly once she was sure he was gone.  
When she stepped out of her room, where Keith's body was, all eyes fixed on her at once. With a mere glance at her, everyone knew that Keith was dead. They didn't know what to say, maybe there weren't any words to be said. Everyone just said something like 'I'm sorry'. Marguerite noticed Malone and Veronica went to the balcony to get some air, and Challenger walked ceremoniously to Marguerite's room to decide what to do with Keith's body.  
  
Marguerite was too shocked to say or do a thing. She felt Roxton's strong arm around her waist as he led her to his room. There he made her sit on his bed while he closed the door.  
She half expected Roxton to say something, anything... All he did was kneel in front of her and kiss her tears away. After that, he simply embraced her. She felt safe in his arms, she knew he would help her get through Keith's loss and anything that may cross their way. Being in his arms she could feel the desire to cry again. She struggled against it, but when she felt his soft kiss in her hair, she couldn't help but cry in his arms.  
  
They decided to have a little service for Keith, just the five of them. They buried his body in the jungle, in a clear spot they found. It was near a little pond, with beautiful flowers around it. Everyone said a few words for Keith before burying the body. Marguerite just said 'I'll miss you'. Once they were done, they headed back to the treehouse, it was a couple of hours away.  
They were rather silent during their trek. Roxton was hugging Marguerite the whole time, while she rested her head on his shoulders. Roxton was sure the others had figured by now that they were together, it's not like they were going to make a big announcement, especially at a time like this, when Marguerite was obviously so affected.  
Malone was still limping a bit, Veronica was helping him out. Roxton was sure he would appreciate her help more than anyone's else. Challenger went right ahead, lost in his thoughts.   
Roxton kept thinking of Summerlee's disappearance. He had felt so guilty about it... part of him also felt guilty for Keith's death. He should have accompanied them to search for Challenger's plants... but he guessed he wouldn't have been able to do a thing. Still, those kind of things just hung in the back of his head. He wondered if Challenger was feeling it too, since it was during his expedition that everything had happened. Probably, everyone was feeling guilty at the moment, thinking about what they could've done or said, that's usually the way when someone died, and in the plateau they were closer than they ever intended, like some sort of family.   
He wondered if Marguerite was feeling guilty. She probably was, Keith had been closer to her than to the rest, and he knew how much his death had hurt her. She had refused to cry in front of the explorers, Roxton assumed that she had cried all she could cry last night in his room. After that, she has just fallen asleep over his chest, and he had just stayed awake caressing her ebony curls.  
Guilt was the last thing he was allowed to think about right now, since he had the happy obligation of making sure the woman he loved was alright.  



	10. Chapter X (Epilogue)

On past and future  
By Carla  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone and Veronica belong to Telescene, not to me. No infraction to their rights meant, I'm just having a little fun. I own nothing but the story.   
  
Chapter X (Epilogue)  
  
The day after the funeral everyone was making their best to go back to their normal lives. Roxton was pleased to see even Marguerite was trying to get over Keith's death. All he knew was that he would be near her in case she needed his strength at some point.   
That night she passed dinner. That wasn't rare of her, specially since it was Challenger's turn to cook and he knew that she didn't trust Challenger not to experiment some new formula in them. Anyway, he grabbed some fruit and headed for her room.  
"Hey!" he called as he knocked lightly on her door "Can I come in?" he asked with his more charming and devilish grin.  
"Sure." She smiled back at him. She was laying on her bed, playing with one of her jewels. He walked towards her and lay down on the bed, supporting himself on his elbow so he could look at her while they talked.  
"I thought you might be hungry." He handed her the fruit.  
"Thanks John, but I'm okay. Maybe later." She said as she put the fruit on her nightstand. Roxton took the jewel from her hand.  
"Reopening business are we?" he teased. She gave him a killing look.  
"Remember you promised it was a secret?"  
"We're alone darling!"  
"Still I don't want to talk about that... deal?" she asked with her more seductive look.  
"Deal," he said, kissing her lips lightly. She pushed him so he was now with his back on the bed and she was laying with her head over her crossed arms on his broad chest "Anyway... I hope you understand you can't go back to that business again... it would look terrible in Lady Roxton!" he said teasingly.  
"Oh... so now we're getting married!"  
"Well of course my dear! What did you think?" he added with a boyish grin.  
"Let's just cross that bridge when we have to, okay my dear?"  
"I can live with that." He smiled at her "I also wanted to know how were you doing," he asked, seriously this time.  
"I'm... okay." She brushed some hair off his eyes, smiling at him as a thanks for his concern.  
"Really?"  
"Yes... it's going to be okay, right?"  
"Right." He assured her.  
"I miss him John... a lot. But I'm also grateful I got to say good-bye to him this time. And I'm also grateful I have you to help me battle my demons now."  
"I'm always here to help you, love. Be sure of that."  
"I am," she promised. He smiled and then kissed her fully on the lips. Once they broke the kiss, Roxton smiled again and stood up "Good night Marguerite." He was about to leave, but then he felt her hand in his pulling him back.  
"Don't go." She said in one short breath.  
"What?"  
"I want you to stay here with me," she stated. Roxton wasn't really sure what she meant. They had already spent two nights together, but just holding each other. Roxton didn't want to mess everything misinterpreting her wishes.  
"You want me to hold you while you sleep?" he offered.  
"No John, I want you to sleep with me..."  
"As..."  
"As in don't play innocent with me Lord Roxton, I know better."  
"You mean it?"  
"I love you John, that's all I need to know." Roxton stepped back into the bed, kissing him, thanking whatever God was looking over him for this chance to finally be happy, and whispering "I love you too" in her ear.  



End file.
